Phineas and Ferb School's Out: the Musical
by Boolia
Summary: School's out for the summer, and the kids of Dansville are excited. The boys can't wait for thier summer activities. Then, Doofensmirtz unleashes a plan to force all Danville kids to stay in school 24/7! Can the kids save thier summer vacation with song?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb: School's Out: The Musical

_Note: This isn't a parody of the FOP TV Movie_

_AKA: The Platypus that Saved Summer Vacation_

Chapter 1

"_Uhhhhhh, _this is _sooooo_ hard!" Candace complained as she hit her head on her desk with her final unfinished. "Why do we have to take these exams on the last day?"  
"Because we're in high school." Stacy reassured her friend. Candace looked at her friend, and groaned again.

"Candace relax." Stacy told her. She looked at the clock. "You got five minutes until school lets out for the summer; you can do it!"

_"No I can't_!" Candace whined. "I'll _never _get this stupid test done in five minutes. When the bell rings, everyone will go and party, while I'm still be here taking this exam. I'll miss the first minutes of freedom, miss being with my friends when the bell rings, miss Jeremy, and have to take summer school all because I didn't finish the last question on this test! My summer will be ruined, and I have to wait another 365 days for the next one. _Ugh_!"

"Candace." Stacy said. "You can finish on time if you only _focus_." She noticed that Candace was dreamily glancing at Jeremy. "And that means _no drooling over your boyfriend until you finish!"_ Candace went back to reality, and looked at her friend.

"You're right Stac." She agreed. "But its sooo complicated, ugh!" She sat up in her desk. "Remember in middle/elementary school when you didn't take finals on the last day? All you did was have fun, sign yearbooks, and laugh with your friends. I miss those glory days. My brothers are so lucky. _Ugh,_ it's _sooo _unfair!" Stacy looked serious.

"Just finish girl." Candace knew she was right, sighed, and looked once again, at the last problem.

"What does the hint "Metal to Ground?" mean in space?" Candace read. Well that's stupid. Candace thought to herself. There is no ground in space, so how… then she remembered what Phineas told her when they were in outer space the summer before.

_Of course, Negative to metal_! The teenager then shaded in the correct dot on her scantron. She was done!

"_Phrew!"_ Candace wiped her brow in relief. "Finally, I'm done. I guess thinking about my little brothers helped. Now I can just relax and never have to worry about it all summer long. She raced in front of the room, waving her finished test in the teacher's face. The teacher put down her book to look.

"I'm done Mrs. Opec. I'm finally done! Now I don't have to stay after, I'm all finished." Mrs. Opec took Candace's test.

_"Finally Miss Flynn_.!" She said. "What took you so long? Have you been yapping all this time and _daydreaming?"_

"Well yeah." Candace admitted. "But it was also super hard! Not cool for the last day of school, know what I'm saying?" The teacher ignored Candace, put her book down, stood up, and went to put her test in the pile with the others.

The bell rang. The high schoolers got out of their desks, and headed for their lockers.

_"Hey_, the bell rang and I got done with my exam." Candace observed. "Just in time. Now I don't have to stay late finishing it, I'm already done!"

"See what being _focused_ and not drooling over your boyfriend during your test can bring you?" Stacy asked.

_"Quick_! Let's go see if Jeremy needs help with his bags!" Stacy sighed, as she followed her friend who went after Jeremy.

_"Aw finally_ the last day of school." Phineas said as he was signing Isabella's yearbook. "What a kid _dies_ for waiting since the beginning of May. Another school year has come and gone." Phineas sighed. "It's a wonderful feeling, don't you agree?"

"Aw yes." Baljeet agreed. "No more worrying about getting good grades, course." He chucked. "I always do, but still, it's nice to leave it all behind, know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Phineas said. "No more homework, classes, worrying about grades. Just sit back and relax until next school year. That's the life I tell you! It never gets better then that! And you know what's so special about this school year ending? We graduate from the fifth grade! Time to head on over to the Middle School next year, and show them what we're all about!"

"I bet you get to invent stuff again." Isabella predicted.

"_You bet_!" Phineas told her. "What's the point of summer without having awesome fun? Phineas and Ferb are here to make sure everyone has a _rockin' _summer!"

"Glad to hear it." Phineas closed Isabella's yearbook, and handed it back to her.

"Here you go Isabella." He said. "I hope you like it." Phineas took his from Isabella's.

"I hope you like mine too. Guess what? Around your name, I surrounded them with all sorts of sweet, wonderful, lovely hear…"

"That's great Isabella." Phineas interrupted her. "I'll read it later. Look!" He pointed to the clock. "14 more seconds until the last bell. Let's count it down. "_10…_" Everybody joined in the countdown. Isabella sighed.

"Fine, okay later." She said, and she joined in. "_5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"_

The bell rang, signaling the ending of school for the year. Every kid in Dansville Elementary cheered loudly as they got their backpacks, and raced for the buses. As they ran to the buses; the kids all burst into song.

"_Hay kids!"_ Phineas stated singing. "_What's that sound? My, it's the start of summer vacation! Our longest vacation from education! Summer is cool man; it's time to grab our beach towels and heads towards the nearest pool. It's our vacation from education!"_

_"Our vacation from education_!" The Fireside Girls chorused. Baljeet joined in.  
_"No more homework, no more assignments, no more teachers, grades, or classes. It's us kids' turn to really shine!_" Isabella sighed dreamily.

"_This summer, I hope someone realizes he's all mine!"_ Phineas looked puzzled.

"What're you talking about Isabella?" Isabella sighed.

"Never mind." Phineas shrugged, and continued.

_"It's our vacation from education! Time to lie under the sun, and feel its heat_!" Buford joined in.

"_Wimpy kids I get to beat_!" He looked at Baljeet. Baljeet smiled guiltily. Then Baljeet ran as Buford chased him, screaming.

_"It's our vacation from education_!" Phineas told a crying girl. "_Don't need to cry."_ The girl then perked up as she ran for the bus.  
"And if I still lived in England," Ferb sang. "I would still have school until mid-July!"

"_So every kid, hear the news; it's our vacation from education, yes our vacation from education_." Then all the kids sang. "_It's our vacation from education!"_

All the kids run to their buses, and the buses drove them home.

"Greetings Agent P." The Major greeted the Agent platypus as the semi aquatic mammal sat in his chair, ready for his assignment.

"As useural Dr. D is up to no good. He's working on his latest invention. Go and stop him. Good luck Agent P! The tri-state area always rest on your hands." The agent saluted, turned of the monitor, got on his hover car, started the engine, and was off to Doof's apartment.

Perry parked his hover car on the roof, and went inside his nemesis's apartment room.

Sure enough, as his boss mentioned, Dr. D was working on his latest invention.

"Excellent I'm done!" The doctor said as soon as he finished. Perry stood in his fighting position. Dr. D noticed him.

"Aw Perry the Platypus." The doctor greeted. "What opportune timing! I'm done with my invention for the day." He pressed a button on a remote he just grabbed. A cage fell on the platypus agent, trapping him. Perry glared madly at the doctor as he laughed evilly.

"Perry the Platypus, now that I trapped you, look outside and tell me what you see." The doctor pointed at the window. Perry just looked at him.

"Oh right." The doctor realized. "You're trapped; you can't look, can you?" The platypus nodded. "Well here, let me help you with that." With that, the doctor carried his nemesis cage to the window. It was heavy for him.

"Quick look Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D told him. "Before I loose my grip. This is so heavy with you inside. Ugggh!"

The platypus looked outside. He saw the roof and chattered.

"You see the roof? Just look beyond that Perry the Platypus, and hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

The agent mammal looked outside, beyond the roof. He then saw happy kids, playing and running on the sidewalks. Perry smiled. They much be excited about School being let out for the summer. Along with those happy children, Phineas and Ferb were probably also happy that they don't have to go to school again until the fall.

"I got to let you down now Perry the Platypus." Dr. D put the cage back on the floor, out of breath. Perry looked at him.

"Did...you...see happy children?" Dr. D asked exhausted. Perry nodded.

"Well…, just a sec Perry the Platypus, I need water." With that, the doctor pulled out a water bottle, opened it, and drank it. When he was done with the whole bottle, he threw it away.

"Aw, that hit the spot!" He said. He looked at Perry, and then went over to his machine.

"Anyhow." Dr. D continued. "You're probably wondering what this baby can do." Perry nodded.

"Well, you probably know by now that since I'm evil, I hate happy kids." The platypus agreed with a nod.

"Happy kids mean I can't get my evil work done. So, I designed this machine for kids to stay in school all the time, 24/7." Perry looked at him.

"That's right Perry the Platypus. Instead of spending the summer on exciting vacations, the beach, or getting ice cream from the ice cream truck; they'll be stuck in school for the rest of their childhoods!" Dr. D laughed evilly. Perry looked at him, shocked.

"This is a good thing Perry." Dr. D told him. "Children needs education for their futures, don't you want your owners to be smart?" Perry thought about this and nodded. True, kids needed their education, but in school 24/7? He didn't feel right about this.

"As always, this scheme is backed up with a back story. But, I think its best explained in song form." With that Dr. D took out his cardboard banjo, and began to sing.

_"My mother and father always taught me staying in school is the right thing to do." _Dr D sang as he strung his banjo. "_But when school got out in the summer, they said that wasn't cool."_

_"They said Rodger and I have to stay in school if we didn't want to wind up as ignorant fools. They said, even in the summer, we must attend school. So, as you see I never had a break_." He then began tap dancing.

"_Never had a break, never had a break from school. It wasn't at all cool. I told them being in school while my friends were out was just not fair. But guess what? They just didn't care! I was stuck in school all day so my teacher could teach, while my friends were having fun on the beach! So kids today are lucky, because I never had a break. _

_My folks said that until we graduate, then we could celebrate. But until then we had to stay in school all day. No matter what we tried, we just didn't get our way! Cutting school just wouldn't pay!_

_So in conclusion, I never had a break, never had a break! Oh yeah, I never had a… BREAK!" _

Perry applauded when his nemesis was done. Dr. D then went to the machine. Perry started to unscrew the screw holding the cage together.

"Now _adios summer vacation!"_ The doctor went to press the button. Perry escaped the cage, and was about to stop him, but it was too late. The doctor has already pressed the button. He laughed evilly.

_"You're too late Perry the Platypus_!" Dr. D cheered and laughed. "_You're too late_. Get ready to have year long schooling 24/7!" The machine made sounds, then started shooting lasers around the whole area. Dr. D continued laughing, as Agent P stood frozen in a shocked standstill.

Phineas, Ferb, and friends skated on their skateboards on a sidewalk lining with stores. They were wearing their safety gear.

"_WHOO HOOO_!" Phineas cheered. "No more school until September, isn't that terrific guys?" His friends agreed. Ferb gave his brothers the thumbs up sign. "Phineas and Ferb are _back _for another summer of fun! _WHOO WHOO,_ I can't wait! This will be the _best _summer ever! _WHOO!"_

Suddenly, the kids saw other kids gathered around the TV store window. The skateboarding kids stopped.

_"Hmmm_, wonder what's up." Phineas wonder out loud. He and his friends looked at the TVs in the window with the other kids. The news was on.

"Attention kids of Dansville, this just in." Reported a newsperson. "The Mayer just reminded us that school is very important for your futures. I'm afraid that you won't have summer vacations any more." The kids gasped. "So, tomorrow all children of Dansville will report to school, and stay in it for the rest of your childhoods. I'm sorry, but mayor's rules, and this is for your own good. _Happy learning kids!_" The TV switched to more news people with more news.

"I can't believe it." Isabella said. "_More school?"_ She then noticed Phineas looking sad. "Phineas, are you alright?" Phineas looked sad at the sky.

_"More school_?" he asked. "But…but…, we'll suppose to be done with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, my work here is done." Dr. D said. He marched to the kitchen. "Making thousands of kids' lives miserable is thirsty work." He got a soda from the Fridge. He looked at Perry.

_"Yo, Perry the Platypus_!" He went to him and offered. "You want one?" Perry was about to grab one out of the doctor's hand, then Dr. D withdrew it.

_"Pysh_!" He said. He went to sit down and laughed. "Man, it's _GOOD_ to be king!" He sat in his armchair, and drank away. Perry went to strap on his jetpack.

True, kids will be sad about school extending all year long 24/7. But hey, it's school. Perry wanted his owners to have the best education they can. What could possibly go wrong? He flew on his transportation back to his house.

The next morning, Phineas woke with a start from the loud buzzing from his alarm clock. Ferb woke up to along with Perry.

"_What time is it_?" Phineas asked. He looked at his alarm clock.

_"7:00?"_ he read. "Why so darn early? This is the start of summer, not school. What gives?" He looked at Ferb who shrugged.

"Maybe Mum got the memo." Ferb suggested. Phineas was puzzled.

_"What memo_?"

"You know the memo that said that the Mayer made school all year long." Phineas laughed a little as he got out of bed.

"Ferb, you do know that was a dream don't you? I mean we can't possibly have school all the time 24'7. That's ridiculous!" Ferb got out of his bed.

"Believe what you want." He said.

"I will! Don't worry; we can go back to bad. School's over until Septem…"

_"Phineas, Ferb_!" The boys' mom called from downstairs. "The School bus is almost here. Come on and don't be late." Phineas looked at his stepbrother. Ferb was about to say something.

_ "Don't_!" Phineas interrupted. "I know. Come on, let's see what's this is about." The boys went downstairs. Linda had their backpacks for them.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Phineas wanted to know. The boys slid down the banister, and got off when done. They looked at their mom.

"Getting you ready for school dear."

_"School_?" Phineas questioned. "You must be joking mom; don't you know what today is?" Linda helped the boys slip in their backpacks.

"Of course I do." She answered. "It's time for you boys to go to school and have a good time." Phineas looked at her.

"Mom." He started. "It's _June 3__rd__; _ the start of our summer. School ended yesterday. We don't have to be back until 104 days are up." Linda shook her head as a tear rolled down her face. She then hugged them.

"Hey, where's Candace?"

"She's already gone to School." She replied. "I had to literally pull her out of bed this morning." She hugged them tighter. "Oh, I'll miss you boys." She kissed them each on their cheeks.

_"But mom_…" Phineas started. He was interrupted by the honk of the bus.

"_Here's the bus_!" Linda pushed them gently outside. "Go on, learning awaits." Phineas looked at her again.

"Mom, we didn't shower or have breakfast yet."

"You will at school dear." They shrugged and left.

"See you when you gradate!" She waved as the boys got on the bus. Perry chattered goodbye on the front stoop.

"When we graduate?" Phineas wanted to know. "Mom, we'll see you tonight. We…"

"You'll understand later, bye!" They shrugged, and went to the bus.

"_Bye Perry_!" Phineas called to his pet as they boarded the vehicle. "_Love you_!" The bus drove away.

The platypus had horror in his eyes.

_When they're 18_? The Platypus thought. _When they graduate_? Well, school was 24/7 now. But _still_, they got to come home _sometime_. They had to come home for special occasions like Christmases, Thanksgivings, weddings, etc. There was _no_ way they would keep them there until their adults, could they? The family would miss their kids terribly. Though he was an agent that could have a mission at any moment of the day, he always was exhausted yes, but he loves coming home, sharing hugs, and spending time with his owners. This could be worst then he thought. He better check it out. He went to the house side. His nemesis was evil, but not _that _evil! He had to check out what's going on before it's too late!

Perry, in his hover car, flew to Doof's apartment. He parked, locked it, and went inside.

When he was inside, he looked for his nemesis. He went in all the rooms searching, but there was just no sign of Dr. D in sight.

He was about to go he when he saw a note on the table. He went to it, picked up the note, and looked at it, eyes following every word.

"Dear Perry the Platypus," it read. "You are probably wondering where the heck is Doof, am I right? Well not to rain on your parade or anything. But remember how I expanded school all year long 24/7? Well, guess what? I hypnotized my Mayor brother so he could agree on the school thing. So then, now I'm principal of Dansville Elementary!" Perry's eyes went huge at that last sentence. Dansville Elementary is where Phineas and Ferb attended! He read on.

"So anyways, yeah; I'm at their school giving them their new schedules! The only bad news is, I have to stop being your nemesis in order for this to all happen. Perry grew sadder as he read on. "I'm sorry if this breaks your heart, wait, I'm evil, I don't care! I hope this massage shatters your heart into a million pieces! _Mahaahaaa!_ P.S: With this power, the kids will eventually all be my henchmen and destroy you! Can you imagine, everybody, even you own owners will turn against you, and extermenate you once and for all, _mahahahaaa!_ It's good to be king!"

Perry clenched his fist tightly, and dropped the note on the floor. He was serious. There was _no_ way he'll let Dr. D get to Phineas and Ferb! His owners tried to kill him before because of evil force, and he won't let that happen again! His nemesis _must_ be stopped. Quickly, the platypus ran and jumped into his hover car, started the engine, buckled up, and flew to Dansville Elementary.

The Mayor walked towards the podium in front of Dansville Elementary. Every kid that attended that school was there, talking with their friends and wondering why their summer isn't happening.

When Roger was at the podium, he motioned all the kids to stop talking. The kids slowly obeyed, and listened. All faces were on the Mayor as he began his speech in the mike.

The platypus landed his car just in time! He hopped out, locked it, and went to the bushes. He pulled it back so he could see his nemesis's brother. He began to listen.

"Kids of Dansville Elementary," He began in his hypnotized tone. "Now I know all of you must be extremely disappointed right now about having to attend school all summer long."

"_Yeah_!" The kids protested angrily.

"Now I have to remind you children, that school is important for your futures. Weather you want to be an Astronaut, a hospital doctor, or a video game designer; you have to go to school. Any job you can think of, you have to have a good education. People aren't always going to be there for you to teach you when you're on your own; so in order not to look stupid, you have to go to school when you're young. To impress your boyfriend or girlfriend, you have to have a good education. Even for your future kids, you have to go to school so they trust you. These things are why you go to school; to educate you so your futures will turn out right."

"_This is bogus!"_ Buford blurted out. _"I don't need this junk_!" He was about to leave when the Mayor shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

"_Hold it kid_!" He shouted. "You will stay at school and that is final!"

"_Nah!_ You're not my mom." The Mayor scowled.

"You will get detention kid if you don't shut your yap!"

"_Eh,_ do it; I don't care. I got a billion detentions for beating up little kids, so I'm used to them. Go ahead, give me detention already!" Roger grew when madder. Phineas and Isabella hushed their friend.

"_Don't_!" Phineas pleaded. "Don't make him mad."

"_Yeah_!" Isabella added. "You're making him madder then he already is!" Buford gave in.

"Okay." He decided. "But he started it with his lame speech and all."

The kids paid attention again. The Mayor calmed down, and continued to speak into the microphone.

"Listen kids," He continued. "I give you my fsithful brother and your new principal; Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz!" Everyone gave out disappointed awes as the Mayor let Dr. D take on the speech.

"_New Principal_?" Phineas asked. "Hmmm, I guess Mrs. Clayton quit after hearing school is all summer long."

"_Lucky_!" Buford said. "While she's on vacation, we're still in this dump. It's not fair I tell you, it's just isn't fair!" Buford crossed his arms madly across his chest.

"_Greetings Students_!" Dr. D greeted into the mike. "As your new principal, and since school is all year long 24/7 now, there going to be allot of changes." Dr. D got out a long list that almost went off the stage!

_"Oh great!"_ Buford complained. "Here we go with his long spiral."

"Now first off, you will remain on school property until June of your Senyor year."

"_WHAT?"_ All the kids wanted to know.

"That means, you all have to spend the rest of your childhoods here. No leaving until you graduate or you're be punished."

"But we have to leave _sometimes_!" Phineas protested. "We can't have school 24/7 every day, we have to be with our families, friends, and stuff."

"You can be with your friends here kid."

"No, that's not what I mean! Play with them _outside _of school! We're just kids, we need playtime. It's what being a kid is all about! If you take that away from us, we're never know who they really are deep inside."

"Kid, what's more important? Your future, or not having an education, and be dumb the rest of your life?"

"Well, future but…"

"Then that's settles it! You'll all do that stuff again, but not until you're a mature adult. You're stay here and like it! You'll spend every holiday in school, just not with your family until you get out of high school. Okay now, here's the list. You'll wake up every morning at 7, shower for 20 minutes, have breakfast for 20 minutes, and report for your homeroom at 7:45. If you're late…" The doctor continued his long speech. Every kid did not look thrilled that they will have to never go to their homes, and see their families ever again until they graduate.

Perry listened with interest. He looked sad. _Oh my gosh_! Linda wasn't kidding! At first he kind of liked this plan, but now he wasn't sure.

Maybe, he'll visit them tonight. Yeah, he'll do that. Doof can't force him not too; they _are_ his family after all. What could go wrong? Perry hopped on his hover car, and drove it back to his house.

"_This uniform stinks_!" Buford complained. They were all wearing matching black T- Shirt with an image of a happy classroom. Underneath the picture, it read: 'Educating kids for their better future.' "_This is so lame_! Why do we have to wear this for the rest of our childhoods until we graduate?"

"Look on the bright side." Baljeet said. "At least it has a good massage." Buford glared at Baljeet. Baljeet shielded himself as Buford was about to hit him with his fist. He was stopped by an adult.

"_Hey, what gives_?" Buford commanded to know. "Can't I beat this nerd in peace?" The adult looked stern.

"Kid." He told him. We have a major policy here. No bulling allowed!" Buford rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." The bully said.

"I'm afraid you have to come with me to the Principal's office young man."

"That doesn't surprise me either." Buford and the adult went to the Principal's office. "Let's get this over with."

"We'll save you a seat at Breakfast!" Phineas called after Buford. Buford waved from behind him.

The kids then walked towards the cafeteria.

Phineas and friends got their breakfast, and sat down at a table together with other kid eating their breakfast and talking. Buford sat down then with his trey of food.

"So Buford." Phineas started. "What did the Principal say?"

"He said I need to stop bulling other kids or I get detention." Buford answered. He took a muffin of his trey. "The typical punishment for me." He bit a bite out of his muffin.

"So, what's the offence if you do it again?"

"A longer detention." Another bite out of his muffin. Phineas was about to add something when he was suddenly interrupted by the principal. He, along with the other kids all turned to hear Dr. D's anounsement.

"I'm now going to give my lecture on the importance of Breakfast." He spoke into the mike. The kids groaned.

"Now, I'm going to do this at breakfast everyday." He continued. Groans again. "But it'll of course be at 7:23, just today is different because of my speech. Now, Breakfast is very important. It gives you energy for the whole day. It is good for your body. It…" Doofensmirz continued on with his 20 minute speech.

"I thought he'd _never _finish!" Buford sad as they were done and heading for homeroom. "We know the importance of Breakfast, so why his dumb speech?" Phineas shrugged.

"_Beats me_!" He said. "But come on, or we'll be late for homeroom!" The kids all ran for their homeroom classes.

"_Aw man!"_ Buford complained as the friends look at each other's schedules. "None of us has a single class together."

"At least we get to learn." Baljeet explained. Buford was about to hit him but stopped.

"Don't worry." Phineas reassured his friends. "We still get to see each other at bedtime."

"Yeah, that's true." His friends all agreed.

"So what do you say? See you all tonight?" He put out his hand.

"_Yeah!" _The kids agreed, putting their hands all on Phineas's, and withdrawing them.

"Okay, see ya tonight."

"_See ya_!" They all went their separate ways.

"_Why are we still in school?"_ Phineas sang in an empty classroom. "Why do we still have to follow their rules? Why can't we enjoy our summer with our own? Oh why are we still in school?"

"_Why are we still in school?_" Isabella continued in her class. "_Are we being punished? Did we act like fools? I just don't understand why are we still in school?_"

"_School may be good for our education._" Baljeet sang when walking in the halls. _"But even geneses like me need their vacation. All kids need to play. Not to be cooped up all day."_

"I can't beat someone up." Buford sang. _"I can't beat them to a pulp_."

"_With school all the time,"_ Phineas sang. "_We can't do things the way we planned. Our summer had totally faded away and met its prime. This should be a crime. Oh why, oh why, are we still in school?" _

"_Oh, why are we still in schoollllll?" _The kids all sang from their locations in the building.

"_Hey, get to class_!" The adults screamed at them. The kids all stopped, and all ran to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Class was boring_!" Buford complained as they fluffed their pillows for their sleeping bags that night.

"That's not a surprise coming from you." Baljeet said. "You say that class is a snooze fest everyday." Buford glared at Baljeet.

"I know what I said." The bully explained. "But this time, it was _mega boring_! They taught us our ABCs."

"But we learned our ABCs in _Kindergarten_!" Phineas reminded them.

"I know, that's why it was pointless; we already _know_ them by heart."

"And in Math," Baljeet added. "They retaught us our 123s."

"In Science, they taught us another word for precipitation was rain." Isabella said. "Along with hail, sleet, and snow."

"And in History." Ferb concluded. "They taught us that the first U.S. President us…."

"_George Washington_?" Phineas guessed.

_"Right_!" Ferb said.

"_Hmmm_." Phineas wondered out loud. "I wonder why they're reteaching things we learned long ago."

"It's _craziness _man." Buford said. "I tell you, its craziness!"

The kids had just finished getting ready for bad when Perry walked in on all fours in pet form.

_"Perry_!" Phineas shouted running and hugging his pet.

_"Shhhh_!" Isabella whispered. "You'll wake up the other kids."

"Oh sorry." Phineas sat down the platypus and looked at him. Perry looked at him too. "Boy m I glad to see you bud. But you know you shouldn't be here; you should leave before…"

"_A platypus_?" Dr. D asked, coming beside the kids. Dr. D glared at the kids.

_"Busted_!" Buford said.

"You know the rules." Dr. D told them. "No pets on school grounds, ever!"

"But we didn't bring him here!" The red pinched boy told him. "He came here by himself."

"_Blah, blah, blah_! Like I'm going to _believe_ that1"

"I'm telling you the truth. He came himself, _honest_!"

_"Look_, I don't have time for your stories!"

"It's _not_ a story! I'm telling you, he…" The doctor sighed.

"Maybe this can be better explained through song." He began his quiet song.

_"No pets allowed, no pets allowed_!" he sang. _"I thought I made it clear, so why did this animal suddenly appear? I want you to make me proud, so why am I telling you this rule extra loud? Why didn't you listen, why did you ears fail? Bring him in here, learning; you won't know what you been missin! Sure you might get an F, but you have no excuse to wail! It's your fault that you didn't listen, not mine! No pets allowed, no pets allowed! Disobeying me has lost its prime! You got to listen, because you'll have to learn to follow my rules all the time, and if you don't, it's my version of the perfect crime! No pets allowed, no pets allowed_!" He grabbed Perry by his neck.

_"Hay_!" Phineas and his friends shouted. Perry squirmed in the seemingly impossible grip of the doctor.

_"This here platypus reminds me of a mammal I hate_." He continued. "_So please, especially no platypi for goodness sake_!" He went to the window, and opened it. He held him out, ready to drop at any minute. The kids all gasped. "_A certain platypus and I share a huge animosity, so why can't you accept this one simple policy? No pets allowed, no pets allowed_!" He dropped Perry. The kids all gasped again, and went over to where the doctor dropped the animal. Dr. D closed the window.

_"So, no pets allowed, no pets allowed, NO PETSSSSS ALLLLOOWWWWEDDDDD!"_ He finished. "_Boo yah_!"

Phineas looked up angrily at his new principal.

_"Why did you do that?"_ He commanded to know. "He's just an innocent mindless pet, what did he ever do to you? I'm reporting you!" He was about to go to a phone to call 911, when the doctor stopped him.

"Go to bad." He said.

_"No_! You hurt my pet. There's no way I'm…"

"_GO TO BED_!" The doctor erupted.

"Phineas." Isabella told him. "Let's just go to bed." Phineas hesitated, and then followed his friends to the bedrooms. Dr. D laughed.

"Man, I _love _this power." He told himself. "I absolutely _LOVE _it!" he went to the window, and opened it. He peeked out and shouted.

"If that's you I dropped Perry the Platypus," he called. "Then, _WHOO-HOO_!" He closed the window, and laughed as he went to bed inside.

The platypus flew home on his hang- glider.

As soon as the platypus entered the house, his stomach growled, He was hungry! He went to the kitchen. Linda wasn't there, either were Lawrence. The two were at work.

He saw the fish container on top of the fridge. It was way too high up for him to reach! He decided that he better wait until one of the parents came home.

He was about to go sleep in his bed for a while, until he heard his stomach again. He looked down at the container on the fridge. He was really hungry!

No! He better wait until Lawrence or Linda came home to fix him something. He was about to go when he herd his stomach a third time, then a forth, and a fifth.

That's it; he couldn't hold it in any longer! He went closer to the refrigerator.

He went on two feet, and pulled the drawers back. He then climbed his way to the counter.

When he got to the counter, he went to the fridge; He then extended his hand, trying to grab the fish container. He stood on his tiptoes to get to reach better.

He almost could grab it. He touched it, and lost his footing. He tried to balance himself, but fell to the floor instead.

Drawers flew, and silverware crashed on the floor. The cup on a nearby milk jug came off, forcing milk to spill all over! Perry fell to the ground.

Linda and Lawence came in the kitchen then because of the sudden noise. They looked around, shocked. They then saw Perry under some drawers that fell on him.

The adults helped the pet get free. Perry shook of the spilled milk like a dog when wet, and looked at them.

I'm sorry! He seemed to be saying with his expression. I didn't mean to make a mess. I was just hungry and you weren't home so I… Please, can you forgive me?

_"Oh Perry_!" Linda told him. "Just look at you; you're a mess!" Perry then looked down as if saying, 'I know.'

"I know you were just hungry Perry." Linda said. "But this what it's going to be like from now on. The kids will be at school all the time and we'll be working late at our jobs every night. So, you'll going to have to wait until one of us comes home and feed you, understand? Perry gave a look that he understood. I understand.

"Or we'll come home everyday after work to clean your messes." Lawrence added. Linda patted the platypus and stood up.

The platypus ate his supper near his bed while the parents cleaned up his mess. He was eating slowly. He kept thinking of Phineas and Ferb. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get them out of his mind.

He missed them. He wished they could come home, and play with him. True, their parents were home, but they worked late recently, and it wasn't enough. He needed his _real _owners. The platypus couldn't help but think that this whole mess was partly his fault. He wanted his owners to get a good enough education, but not like this. He sighed, and laid on his bed, looking gloomy.

The days passed by. Each day, Perry grew sadder, missing his owners terribly. He had lost his job temporary because Doof was too busy being principal to be his nemesis, and fight with him.

At school, everybody was teaching the exact same stuff they did before. Phineas asked one day why this was, and Doof said if they didn't, the kids were likely to forget. Phineas disagreed with this, but Doof just told him to shut his yak, and pay attention. The boy just listened, and didn't complain after that.

Perry tried to break in everyday just to see his owners, but he was immediately thorn out every time. Phineas grew heartbroken each time.

The semi-aquatic mammal eventually gave up. He decided to face facts; he will not see his family together again for a long time, or maybe even never.

The next morning, Perry was sleeping under the shade. Pinky came into the yard; the dog was pushing Buford's goldfish, Biff with his head.

The Mexican dog stood in front of the sleeping platypus. Perry woke up when he heard panting, and looked up at the dog.

"_Whatha' doin'_?" Pinky asked.

"Uh, sleeping." Perry answered. "Now if you don't mind, I like to get back to it!" He was about to snooze again when Pinky spoke.

"_Wait_!" The platypus looked at the Chihuahua. "Can I play with you?"

"_Why?_" Perry asked.

"Oh please! I'm lonely without Isabella around, and since you are Phineas's pet, you the closet I could find. So, can I play with you instead?"

"Okay!" Perry stood on all fours, and looked at the goldfish in the bowl, then back at the dog.

"Why is Biff here then? You know it will be a challenge to play with a goldfish."

"Buff asked to come, and he just wants to watch."

"_Okay_."

So, the pets played, while Biff watched. The two kicked a purple ball to each other on their two feet, and played soccer. Biff was the referee. Perry won 4 games, and lost 3.

After, the 7th game it was getting late. Perry and Pinky both laid on the grass exhausted.

Pinky got up.

"I miss Isabella." Perry stood up next to her.

"Yeah, and I miss Phineas and Ferb." He answered. "The agency fired me again since Doof is the principal." Pinky began to sniff back tears.

_"I miss her so much_!" The Chihuahua sobbed. "She's always on my mind. The fact that she I won't see her in a long time really _hurts!_" Tears streamed down the dog's face, and onto the cool grass.

_"Yeah_." The platypus agreed. "Since a platypus only lives for 15 years; I don't know if I'll ever see my owners again."

"I miss Buford!" Biff added.

Pinky looked at the moon, and stated to sing.

"_Whenever I wanted to play fetch."_ He sang. "_She would always get the catch. And whenever a thunderstorm would come, she would always say 'Pinky, don't be scared; the Angels are only playing bowling. Don't need to cry!_' _My owner, that's who I need."_ The dog looked away. It was Biff's turn to look at the sky.

_"When those bigger bullies came and took me away_." He sang. "_I was weak, and all I heard was laughing from those fish stealing freaks. My owner showed his inner bully on them. He beat them up just for me. That day, I was Buford's precious gem. I felt like a zero, but he was a true hero, don't you agree_? _My owner, that's who I need_." The fish looked away, and it was Perry's turn.

_"I still remember when they adopted me."_ Perry sang. _"It was when they started their summer. They saved me, and gosh; I swear if they didn't, it would be a real bummer. Together we live in harmony. Even though I'm supposed to protect my title, if they're in danger I do my best to save them because…because we're family. My owners, that who I need."_ The pets all got together for the finale.

"_My owner(s) that who I need_." They sang together. "_My owner(s), that's who I need._" Then Pinky and Biff had to leave.

_"Bye Perry_!" The dog said. He pushed Biff's bowl, and both disappeared in the bushes. Perry looked at the moon again.

"_My owners_," He sang. "_That's who I need_." He then laid back down, and slept under the bright round moon.

The next morning, Pinky and Biff came again. Perry awoke to Pinky's pant, and looked at him.

_"What now?_" The platypus wanted to know.

"Biff and I wondered if we could go to the kids' school and visit them." The dog answered.

"Sorry." Perry told him. "But I tried a million times to see Phineas and Ferb, but each time, Doof threw me out."

"_Oh please_!" Pinky begged. "I can't live without Isabella. I keep having nightmares about her; I have to see if she's all right."

"Sorry, no can do." Perry said.

_"Come on_!" Biff jumped in his water repeatedly. "_I want to see Buford!"_

_"Please_!" Pinky sounded desperate. He began to cry again. "I can't live without her, _please_?" Biff stopped jumping in his bowl, and began to cry too. Perry felt sad for them.

_"Okay_." He decided, turning to face them. He stood up on all fours. "We'll go."

_"Yay!"_ Pinky and Biff cheered.

"I knew you would come to your senses!" Pinky told Perry.

"_Yeah, yeah_." Perry said. "Let's just go before Doof sees us."

So, the pets went to the school. Pinky pushing Biff's bowl all the way with his nose.

Maybe, Perry thought to himself. Maybe with Pinky on my side, I might pull it off. Maybe, just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The animals made it outside of school on Perry's hover car. Perry parked it when they landed, and all went inside.

They were lucky enough that nobody recognized them; they were all to busy getting ready for the day to notice pets in the building. The pets stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"_Perry_!" Phineas shouted. The kids ran to their pets as they shouted their names excitedly.

"_Pinky!"_ Isabella hugged her pet.

_"Biff_!" Bufurd cheered. The bully hugged his fish's bowl and kissed it.

Baljeet and Ferb followed as the three hugged their pets. As soon as Phineas was done hugging Perry, it was Ferb's turn.

The kids released them when done.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Phineas wanted to know, patting his platypus. Perry chattered.

"They all probably missed us!" Isabella suggested. "So they all decided to come and visit us!"

"_Awe,_ did you miss me?" Buford asked his pet. The fish only made a glub sound.

"I missed you too buddy." The bully hugged him.

"_Awwww_!" Baljeet oohed at the scene.

"Well, we're glad you all came," Phineas said. He then stood up. "But, we have to all go now. We're sorry." The other kids stood up, and started to go.

"_Don't let them go Perry_!" Pinky whined. "We just got here!" Perry started to follow them until Phineas stopped him.

"_No Perry_!" He said. "Get out of here before our principal finds out you're all here." He began to leave again when he sense Perry following him again. He sighed, bent down, and petted the platypus's chin.

"Perry, we're sorry but…" He began to sing as he and the other kids petted their own pets. Buford hugged his.

"_Now we all love you guys very much,"_ Phineas sang. "_But with this 24/7 school year, it's like all our times together has all of a sudden turned into mush. It's sad but true. Now don't think you're the only ones sad, but look at us; we're blue! No time to play! All of our times together have turned into a really long delay. _

"_We love to, but we can't" _

"_Not even when you pant_." Isabella sang to Pinky who looked sad.

"_No time to play!"_ All of the kids sang.

"_We don't even have time to build statues of you to remember you by out of clay." _Baljeet added.

"_No time to play_!" The kids sang again.

"_I'm going to miss you buddy."_ Buford told his fish. "_And I can't even make you a friend out of silly putty."_

"_No time to play_." The kids continued as they all stood up. "_No time to play. No time to playyyyyy." _

"We're very sorry Perry." Phineas said to Perry. "We just don't have time to play, not for a very long time." He then went after his friends.

"So that's it huh?" Pinky concluded sadly. "Our owners our gone…, just like that." The animals all looked down at the ground sadly with tears in their eyes. Biff looked up.

"_Guys_!" He shouted. "Let's get out of here! A funny looking guy in a lab coat is coming our way!" The animals looked at what Biff was talking about; Dr. D was coming their way!

"_Quick!"_ Perry told them. "Before he notices us!" The animals all ran until they were out of the building.

When they were all outside, they got on Perry's hover craft, and flew away.

"_What can we do?_" Biff whined as they flew home. "This is _torture_! I want to see Buford every day in the summer and all year long like last year and the year before. I want things back the way they were before. What gives?"

"This is evil all right." Pinky agreed. "If only this was all caused by an evil machine, then there would be an off switch to this whole mess."

"Yeah." Biff agreed. "If only, but there's not."

Perry listened, and remembered something! There was an off switch to Doof's invention! They could still be heroes yet, and put a stop to this gigantic problem!

"_Hold on guys_!" Perry told them as he turned the car around with the steering wheel. They were now headed to the D.E.I. building.

At school, Phineas was thinking about what he said to Perry a few moments ago. He absolutely hated the fact that he was forced to make his platypus's feelings get hurt. He hated not spending summer outside mostly everyday. He was going to do something, and there was no stopping a kid who wants to have fun, especially this boy!

Phineas turned to his friends and looked serious. His friends stopped, and looked at him puzzled.

"_Phineas_?" Isabella asked. "Why did you stop? We need to be on time, or we'll get detention."

"_Guys!"_ Phineas told them. "This is _summer! _Unless this is a summer school, or some sort of camp, which it's _not;_ we shouldn't be here! We should all be home, making cool structures, going on cool trips with our families, eating ice cream, going to beaches and water parks, and having fun! So, why are we all here instead?"

"To get an education." Baljeet answered.

"But, for the whole _summer?"_ Phineas wanted to know. "Come on guys, where is the fun?"

"_Phineas_." Isabella told him. "I know you don't like to be here; _nobody does_! But, this was the mayor's idea, not ours. It's the mayor's decision, and this is what he picked. This is what he thinks is the best for all of us."

"But it's _not _the best for us!" Phineas complained. "I mean, to not see our families and our loved ones ever again? That's not right! That's evil, just pure _evil!_ This is _America_ for Pete's sake, _a free country_! We should get a say in this. We're _10_ year olds, not babies anymore."

"But." Baljeet butted in. "The Mayor said…"

"Obviously that guy's not thinking straight. We should be all having a _blast_ in summers, not trapped in here like bumps on log. I say we talk to the mayor, and straighten this mess out! _Now, who's with me?"_

All of the friends hesitated, not knowing whom to trust.

"Come on guys." Phineas encouraged them. "You all saw how our pets felt about us being away; imagine how our _parents_ feel about this."

Suddenly, the kids shouted one by one.

"_In!_" Baljeet said.

"_In!"_ Isabella shouted.

"In." Ferb told his stepbrother.

"Nobody makes my fish sad, and gets away with it." Buford said. "So I'm _way_ in!"

"_Excellent,_ let's go!" So the kids all ran to ask some kids directions. The kids told them, and after breakfast, all of them snuck off of school property, and to Town Hall where the mayor was.

"You want what now?" The mayor asked when he and the kids were sitting on sofas in the mayor's living room.

"Please sir." Phineas said. "We want time off from school. You know the weekends, certain holidays, snow days possibly, conferences, and half of June, and all of July and August until after Labor Day you know, like we always had it."

The mayor stood up, and shook his head.

"No can do!" He told them. "You kids need a good education so you can survive in the real world."

"But we _will_!" Phineas complained. "We need breaks every now and then, so our brain doesn't implode with information. Besides, all of our teachers are teaching us the same stuff over and over; it's annoying!"

"That's good they re-teach you, so you remember it more when you need it most."

"But you don't understand its stuff we learned in way back in Preschool and Kindergarten! ABC's, 123's, two plus two equaling four, we know all of that, and we will remember it always! Stuff like that is permantly stuck in our brains forever."

"_Doesn't matter_! You may forget in life, then what? You're screwed! The world is a big place; _no one's_ going to teach you. That's why school got invented, to teach you so you all don't act dumb in the real world. You need education kid."

"Look mister, I know school's important, but you got us working to death! We need time- off once and a while. You think you're improving lives, but you're not! You're making kids and their families real sad because they can no longer see each other, most for years. We need breaks mayor, we really do. Think of the chil…" The mayor turned around, he was mad!

"_Look kid_!" He pointed madly at Phineas. "You don't tell me how to run things okay. If you want to grow up, and get fired from jobs just after they hire you, then _fine!_ _Go ahead_! But don't come whining to me afterwards asking what to do because you dropped out when you had the chance! If you want to drop out then _fine_! But leave me out of it; I'm running several schools, and I don't what to be bothered!" Phineas and friends looked shocked.

"That's not what I said at all!" Phineas spoke. "I love school, love to learn, and know it's important for me, so I'll never drop out. I'm just saying we need time-offs is all."

"Kid, _no_! Now get back to class, all of you!" Phineas sighed, and went off the sofa.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice. I have to sing for the kids' sakes."

"_What_?" But it was too late. The boy opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_"Mayor_." He sang. "_We worked all day, doing things you way. Why can't someone else get the say? We need a break, we need a break! Can't you hear us; we need a break for goodness sakes!"_

_"Now I know you want us to have a good education, but that's no reason to cancel our vacation! Kids crying, families being broken apart, come on, listen to your heart! _

_"Give us a break, give us a break! You're working us to death here, we may die, and that's not a lie. Come on man, hear our constant plea, it what we kids want, to be free! Give us a break!_

"_Now I know we need to have a good education, we all do. But please, give us back our vacation! We're begging you!_

_I'm not asking to quit on education, I know to me, that's just wrong! Still not convinced? Just keep on listening to my song!_

_"Everyone needs a break once in a while; it's the best thing that came in style!" _

_"So. We need a break._" Phineas's friends joined in. "_We need a break, we need a break_!" Then Phineas finished off with a slide like he was in a concert. "_WE NEED A BREAAAAKKKKK!" _

"Yeah, we need a break!" The kids all finished. They all smiled at the mayor who looked disappointed. He pointed to the door.

"For skipping classes, coming in here and singing that horrific song, you all get detention for the rest of your lives!" The kids all gasped.

"But sir," Phineas started. "We…"

"But nothing! Now get back to class, PRONTO!"

"But..." Isabella nudged him.

"Phineas." She told him. "We tried our best. Let's get back to class." Phineas hesitated and sighed sadly. She was right; there was no point in arguing. The kids all left the building, feeling ashamed. The mayor walked with them to the door.

"And I don't want you kids in here again!" Roger hollered when all the kids were outside. He slammed the door after him.

"I don't get it." Phineas said sadly. "I really thought we could change that man's heart; I thought we really sounded convincing." He sniffed, and rubbed away a tear from his eyes. Isabella consoled him.

"Phineas." She said. "We tried our very best, and we failed. We're going to have to accept facts; vacation will never come in a long time." Phineas stopped crying, and looked serious.

_"No_!" He sounded determined. "Just like we saved Christmas for Dansville, we can do this too. He wants to get rid of summer, then fine! But he's _not_ taking away our vacations and break periods. He must be stopped." His eyes went towards Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to save vacations and break periods for everyone. Come, I have a plan." The friends all followed Phineas.

The animals landed. Pinky and Perry both put on their fedoras (Nobody hired Biff as an agent, because he's a goldfish. They all agreed that it'll be tough to have a goldfish as an agent, so they didn't even bother asking him. Just Pinky and Perry are agents.) Perry parked the car, locked it, and followed his animal friends inside.

When the animals got into Doof's apartment room, they saw the machine right away. They then saw Norm on a sofa, reading a magazine.

_"Shhhhhh_!" Perry whispered to his companions. The memotreme then tiptoed towards the machine, careful not to startle Norm.

The platypus was about to pull the lever, when something grabbed him. It was Norm! His friends gasped, as the Perry tried to get free.

"Where are you going Perry the Platypus?" The robot wanted to know. He noticed the lever. He turned back to the struggling mammal in his hands "Oh, you're trying to pull that lever aren't you? Well I'm sorry, but Doof told me it's off limits to you. He said that if you ever come and try to press the button, I'm supposed to stop you. So that's what I'm doing, I'm stopping you!"

The robot then noticed that Perry's friends. He tossed Perry aside, and plopped up in front of Pinky and Biff, startling them. Perry rubbed his head when he hit the floor.

"Oh you have friends!" The robot observed.  
How interesting! It must be great having friends! What are their names?" Perry then looked serious, and stood in a fighting position. Don't you dare hurt them, or you'll be answering to me! He punched the air a few times. Norm got up.

"Such good friends you have." He said. "I'm sorry, but now I got to do this to you!" He pulled out a remote, and pushed a button. Cages fell on the dog on goldfish. Perry rolled on the floor, dodging, his.

Perry then ran towards the button on the machine, when Norm grabbed him again. Perry squirmed in his grasp.

"You're trapped Perry the Platypus!" Norm said. "Now what are you going to do?"

The platypus then hatched out a plan. He took off his hat, and threw it towards the machine. The hat hit the machine, turning it to 'off' Norm noticed this, as Perry's hat came back to him like a boomerang. He put it back on.

_"Oops, _Doof will be mad." He said, dropping Perry. Perry landed safely on the ground. "Which is why when he comes home, I should hug him!"

The machine rumbled. Perry quickly sawed his friends free with his switchblade on his hat. After the animals were free, they all got in Perry's hover car, and flew away as the laser went off.

_"Come on kids_!" Phineas told all of the kids at the school. They all had protests signs that they made by their selves. "This is all for your futures, and your children's' futures, and so on. School teached us, now we got to teach school. Come on everyone, we can do it if we all worked together. Fight what you believe in!"

_"But_." A little girl in the audience spoke up. "What if we can't do it? I mean, we'll only kids. It might not work, I mean, what if we fail?'

"I know we're just kids." Phineas told them. "But _so what_? That hasn't stopped past kids from fulfilling their dreams, and that won't stop us! Now we can still be heroes, if we just believe in ourselves and fight the power!"

The kids all agreed, and waved their protest signs.

"_We want a break_!" They all shouted at once. "_We want a break, we want a break!_" Then the laser hit.

Dr. D noticed the laser and screamed. He rushed out, and ran after his brother who was no longer hypnotized.

Doof and the mayor got on the stage, Phineas looked at them.

"Mayor _please!_" He begged. "We'll only doing what's right, please don't be mad!"

Roger spoke into the mike. The kids all quieted down and listened.

"Why are you kids' still in school?" he asked. "Its summer, you should all be down at the beach and stuff." Phineas looked puzzled.

"We're only doing what you told us." He told the mayor. "You said we have school 24/7, even on break periods and holidays."

"_I most certainly did not_!" Roger protested.

"Yes, you did."

"Well if I did, I'm sorry. I hereby decree school goes back to the way it was before!" All the kids cheered at once.

_"Have a great summer_!" The mayor said over the excited cheers.

_"But...but...but…"_ Dr. D said, not believing this was happening. He then spoke into the mike.

"If you all want." He spoke. "You can all still go to school, and I'll teach you how to destroy all platypi." The kids were too busy cheering, that they didn't hear.

_"Curses_!" He cursed, leaving the stage. "_Curse you Perry the Platypus_!"

The animals got back (Perry and Pinky, pet form), and tried to find their owners through the all the kids.

Phineas started to sing.

"_Hey kids, what's that sound? My, it's the start our summer vacation, our longest vacation from education! School's out, time to scream and shout!"_

The highschoolers came running out of their school, al excited that school's out. Candace sighed in relief.

"_No more waking at 6 A.M_." she sang. "_Because time is all my own_." She looked dreamily at Jeremy. "_And I'm not moving away. It's time again for some summer romance_."

"_Say it loud_!" Phineas sang. _"Say it proud! Its summertime, time to have the most fun of our lives! We're going to have fun without a doubt, because that what's summer's all about! It's a kid' fascination; it's our vacation from education!"_

"_I'm going to buy Jeremy presents at the store till' I drop_!" Candace sang, going by her brothers. She rubbed their heads. "_Because this summer long party never has to stop!"_

"Until school next fall." Baljeet reminded her. Candace slapped her face, knowing he was right.

The animals and parents came in their cars. Kids ran excitedly to hug their relieved parents.

"_Perry_!" Phineas shouted. "_Mom, dad_!"

"_Pinky_!" Isabella cried out.

"_Biff_!" Buford blurted out. The parents and pets came to hug their kids and owners. Then the whole families held hands, and sang together.

"_Summer's the place to be."_ They sang. "_When I have my friends and family next to me.' _

"_It's fun to do things the way we did._" The kids' sang. "_Because we're kids' just being kids'! It's one big fascination."_ The kids sang the finale.

"_BECAUSE IT'S OUR VACATION FROM EDUCATION_!"

Phineas petted his pet.

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Phineas said. "And I hope it stays that way for a _long _time." Perry smiled. He hoped it's that way too. He was happy, he saved the day. He was the platypus that saved summer.

Phineas: Education is cool, and it's important to have in life. But remember, don't overdo it. Don't spend all you time studying. Family is important too. Take breaks every now and then. Invent stuff, play with your friends, spend time with your family, be active stay healthy, do something. But remember the most important thing_…, HAVE FUN! _

_Have a wonderful summer!_


End file.
